it started with a scavenger hunt
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: what if Tonks and Remus had met before? at Tonks' 17th birthday party, which just happened to be a scavenger hunt? will their relationship still make it? FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: The party

**A/N: this is a sort of "what if" story that I wrote months ago. It changes from Remus' p.o.v to Tonks', where there is a ~X~. thanks for reading, and please review!!**

I pulled my cloak tighter as I walked through the dingy back streets of London, the night air pulling through the thin material. It was only two days after the full moon, and granted I would never usually be out this soon, but I was badly in need of a pick me up. That last transformation had been particularly painful, and I gathered from all the strange looks from passers by that I was looking rather worse for wear.

I made my slow way to the leaky cauldron, enjoying the cool breeze on my face. I rounded onto the main street, and was instantly hit with noise, as my senses were still stronger than usual. A large group of giggling girls blocked the path. One appeared to be having her back signed by some guy.

I frowned, confused. Is this what today's younger generation did?

I walked around them quickly, hoping to avoid being talked to by them. But they were to busy laughing to notice me. As I walked away, I distinctly heard one girl say "geez, you still have to get five more signatures!! Hurry up, I want to get to the concert!"

I swear, young people do the weirdest things for fun. I turned to see what was happening as I entered the leaky cauldron. A girl with electric blue hair, and a very red face, was asking another passing bloke to sign her body. Obviously, she didn't find this fun. Chuckling to myself, I entered the pub, cringing at the even louder volume level.

~X~

I could feel myself blushing. I couldn't believe Nat had planned this for my 17th. It was her worse idea ever. Even worse then when she'd suggested we run through the Slytherin Quidditch teams changing room with a camera. And that had been really bad. This was ludicrous.

"Um, excuse me."

The dark haired man smiled politely at me. This was so embarrassing…

"um, I'm doing this scavenger hunt thing…" Nat, Ellie and the rest of them giggled, and I glared at them.

"And I was wondering if you could please… sign my back?" I grimaced, blushing. Fortunately, he smiled. "Sure thing."

Nat handed him a permanent marker ( I was going to have to scrub that for hours!…) and I pulled my t-shirt up half way. He handed back the marker, grinning. "Thanks." I mumbled. As soon as he walked away, I rounded on Nat. "Can we please go now?" I begged. She rolled her eyes.

"Nope. Still got five more to get. Then we can go to the concert." I poked my tongue out.

"geez, you still have to get five more signatures!! Hurry up, I want to get to the concert!" Amber groaned. I glared at her.

"Not. Helping." I said through clenched teeth. This was the worst birthday party ever. They'd written a whole list of stupid things to do. My reward: tickets to the Weird Sisters concert. So far, id had to kiss a homeless guy, collect tags from guys underwear, get photos with randoms, sing karaoke in a muggle bar, (I am going to KILL whoever chose Amazing Grace. I cannot sing that high!! The horror…) and now I had to get people to sign my back. And, to make it worse, Nat and Amber had hinted there were more tasks at the concert. Kill me now, please.

Sighing, I pushed my electric blue hair out of my eyes and ran up to a young pair of red headed boys, who were walking out of the leaky cauldron.

~X~

I walked into the pub, handing over my ticket at the door, and receiving a bright purple wrist band. Lovely. Somehow, Dumbledore had conned me into going to this concert, because I needed to "get out more."

I took a seat at the bar, where the music wasn't so loud. My ears were still very sensitive. I ordered a fire whiskey, and turned to watch the band on stage. I must say, the Weird Sisters really know how to put on a show. As they stopped, to get ready for the next song, I turned to watching the crowd for a while. The large group of giggling girls had just come in. I noticed the girl with blue hair was blushing deeply, and looking very unimpressed as her friend handed her an envelope.

~X~

I looked at Nat sceptically.

"You're kidding."

She gave me an evil glare. "Aww, come on Tonks! Its not hard!" She whined.

"And it's the last task!" Ellie piped up.

"True, but you're forgetting one crucial point." they looked at me blankly. I rolled my eyes. "I have a boyfriend! Charlie! Do you think he'll be impressed with this?" I crossed my arms, in a "that's final" sort of way.

Amber raised an eyebrow. "its not like we were planning on telling him." I glared at them.

"Fine! Fine!" I gave in. "But you owe me big time!" I growled. This day was just getting worse and worse.

"Well, go on!! Who's it gonna be?" Nat asked.

"There's Finn!" Amber said, pointing and laughing. Every one of us had had a crush on Finn at some pint, but now he had a giant nose, and I never managed to see past that and his funny walk.

"Eww!" I squealed, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"What about Bill?" Becky suggested. I raised an eyebrow. Craning my neck, I could see Bill by the bar, with his younger brothers, Fred and George. I blushed.

"No way. He Charlies brother! don't you think Charlie might find out?"

"Oh. right…"

I raked my eyes along the bar, but I was only seeing fat guys with beer guts, or guys that I knew from school. I stopped on an older looking man, with a scarred face. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't place him. He had a haunted look about him, and was downing fire whiskey with an extremely dismal expression.

"Him." I whispered to Nat. pushing my hair out of my eyes once more, I looked at the piece of paper again.

_Snog a guy senseless. Any guy at all._

God, I felt sorry for this guy. Id never realised how much I hated my friends twisted sense of humour until now.

~X~

I downed my fire whiskey, rubbing my temples as the music's loud beat thumped through me, remembering how I used to come do this with James, Peter and Sirius.

I was brought back to reality by a particularly loud thump. I looked down, to see the girl with blue hair picking herself off the floor, hair and face turning bright pink. How did she do that?

Looking at the floor, she took the stool next to me.

"Hi." she smiled at me.

"Hi." I gave a tentative smile. She was very beautiful, but, I had to remind myself, much to young.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked suddenly.

"With you? Sure." she grinned, and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. I noticed shed changed since id seen her outside. Instead of a purple t-shirt and jeans, she was wearing a very short silky black dress, but, I laughed, she was still wearing her black chucks. And shed still managed to trip over her own feet.

She turned and snaked her arms round my neck, just as a much slower song started. I put my hands solidly on her waist, not wanting her to get any ideas.

~X~

This was going to be harder than id thought. He had put his hands on my waist. Maybe he was just being considerate? Yea right.

"I'm Tonks," I told him smiling.

"Remus." he replied. His eyes were flickering over my face, almost as if he was trying to figure out if he knew me. I had to say, it was nice to be able to dance with a bloke who wasn't staring at my cleavage the whole time.

"before, how did you change your hair?" he asked, frowning. I grinned.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." I said, changing my hair to violet, turned my green eyes back to my natural grey, and, for a laugh, gave myself a Snape nose.

"Snape." he poked my nose with a finger, grinning.

"Yup." I smiled, and changed my nose back. Needless to say, I dint make a very attractive Snape. Not that he was attractive to start with. "He's my potions teacher." I explained. Remus frowned again.

"He was in my year at Hogwarts. He looked me in the eyes, biting his lip. "How old are you?"

"17." we were silent for a while. I liked the song playing, and I leaned against Remus' chest, sighing. He was nice to dance with. His hands slipped further around me, so he was holding me to him. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

~X~

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Why was I pulling her closer? I honestly don't know myself. I had to admit, it was nice, moving to the music with her head on my chest. It felt comfortable, like it belonged there. But, of course, it didn't. she kept looking up at me, smiling and looking down again, blushing. I breathed in the smell of her shampoo- it was nice, like strawberries.

She looked at me again, this time with a determined look. It seemed shed been having some sort of inner battle she stood on tiptoe, her face inches from mine. I could see where this was going, and I wasn't sure if I like it or not.

"Tonks…" I said warningly. If something happened, the wolf in me would most likely get carried away, and I didn't want to hurt her.

She just gave me a mischievous smile. "Yes Remus?" I could feel her breath on my face, and suddenly lost any resistance id just had.

~X~

"Yes Remus?" I threw him my best smile. His resolve seemed to falter. I took advantage of the situation and kissed him.

He didn't react right away, and when he did, it was hesitant, like he was holding back. I was impatient. I hadn't gone to all this trouble for a half hearted kiss. But when I ran my tongue over his lips, his mouth opened.

I couldn't believe it- he tasted like chocolate! Of all the things for a bloke to taste like- but I had to admit, it was rather nice. I liked it. He obviously liked my kissing, because he reacted enthusiastically after our tongues touched. He pulled be even closer, almost lifting me off the ground.

The song ended, and we broke apart, both breathing slightly heavier than before. I smiled again.

"Tonks!" Crap. Way to ruin a moment Nat. Remus quickly let go of me, stepping back. He smiled breathlessly. "Happy Birthday."

I stood dumfounded as he walked out of the pub.

"Tonks!" Nat waved her hand in front of my face impatiently.

"How was it?" Amber asked eagerly.

"It was… amazing! I told her. I smiled to myself. I could still taste him on my lips. I sighed.

" Holy Crap, she's gone crazy!"

"Shut up Amber!"

**A/N: so the next chapter will be when Tonks is recruited for the order, and meets Remus again. Please leave a review, and tell me what you think! Thanks :P**


	2. Chapter 2: the order

**A/N: I'm horrifically sorry that this took **_**forever**_** to update!! I lost the notebook this was written in, and only just found it. **

~X~ Remus

I sat at the table in the kitchen of Grimauld place, waiting for the meeting to start. I was absentmindedly fiddling with a hole in the sleeve of my sweater. Dumbledore has said he would have a few new members joining this time. A few weeks ago now, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley had joined, and Arthur was pretty sure his two eldest sons were keen to join as well.

A loud shriek from upstairs disrupted my thoughts. I could hear Sirius' bark like laughter, and a rather girly squeal. God, I hoped this new recruit hadn't fallen in love on sight or something horrible like that. I wondered who the new recruit was. Obviously a girl, judging by that squeal… which was followed by a loud thump, and several very loud, colourful sentences. I sniggered, glancing at Molly, who was glaring at the ceiling from the oven. I felt sorry for this new recruit- she was already on Molly's bad side.

Sirius came downstairs, chuckling. Kingsley, Moody, and a young girl with bright red hair to match her face followed him. Was she another Weasley? No, Sirius was introducing her to Molly.

"Remus, this is my cousin, Nymphadora-" he received a sharp slap around the head by the red head. "-Tonks, who prefers to be called by her last name only." Sirius finished, cringing, and rubbing his head. The name sounded oddly familiar, but I couldn't remember where from. Tonks poked her tongue out at Sirius, sitting down opposite me.

"Wotcher, Remus!" she looked around the kitchen, taking in her new surroundings. Then her hair turned bubblegum pink.

Crap. "You!" I gasped.

~X~

"Sirius!" I squealed, running at him. He caught me in his arms, lifting me up and spinning me round and laughing.

"Good to see you, Dorrie!"

I slapped his arm. "Its Tonks." I told him stubbornly.

He put me down, ruffling my short pink hair. "Like what you've done there." he said grinning. "boy, you sure can slap." he added, rubbing his arm. I laughed, poking out my tongue. He laughed. "Some things never change." I nodded, heading for the stairs leading to the kitchen, and, as if on queue, tripped over the laces on my purple chucks and was sent flying into the door. Sniggering, Sirius helped me up. I could hear Moody and Kingsley laughing behind me. I cringed- what an entrance for my first night in the order! Sirius opened the door for me, and as I walked down the stairs, I noticed my bright red hair. I cringed again- id have to take care of that later.

We made it to the kitchen, and Sirius introduced me to Molly Weasley, who I remembered from Hogwarts ( I was dating her son, Charlie) but hadn't seen in years. I sat down at the table, and Sirius introduced the guy sitting opposite me as Remus. That name rung a bell… "Wotcher, Remus!" I said, trying to be friendly. I looked round the kitchen, and caught sight of my reflection in a glass cabinet. Eww. I scrunched up my eyes, and concentrated on turning my hair my favourite, bubblegum pink. I opened my eyes, admiring my hair in the cabinet. Much better. I heard a gasp. "You!" Remus exclaimed. I looked at him in confusion. Then I took in his scared face, and his dark, haunted eyes. Of course. Remus!

"You!" I said back.

"Huh?" said Sirius. "Do you guys know each other?"

"Vaguely." Remus said, still starring at me. I wondered if he was thinking about what we had done the last time we had met… I bit my lip. This was going to be awkward.

"Well? How?" Sirius demanded.

"Ahh… we met at a concert a few years back." I muttered.

"And you remember all the random guys you meet at concerts?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling.

"She does have pink hair." Remus pointed out. "That's fairy memorable."

Nice save Remus.

"But you don't have pink hair." Sirius replied, starring at me. He had guessed what had happened. I knew it.

~X~

This was extremely awkward. Tonks was trying to explain how we met without actually saying how we met. But Sirius wasn't having any of that.

"Well… we talked for a bit… and we danced." Tonks said evasively.

"Come on, Nymphadora!" Sirius whined. "Spill!" He demanded. She slapped him again.

"Don't EVER call me Nymphadora! Next time, ill hex your extremities off…"

I really hoped that only applied to Sirius, because I quite liked Nymphadora. It was a beautiful name, and it suited her. But I would rather keep my extremities…

"Right. Got it. So what happened?" Sirius asked. He is far too nosy for his own good.

"That's all that happened. So you can go shove your head up your own arse." Tonks said shortly.

The door banged open, and Fred and George walked in. their family was staying at Grimauld for the holidays. The twins took one look at us, then looked at each other. Their faces split into identical, evil grins.

"Hey George, do you remember that one time Bill took us to the Weird Sisters concert?" Fred asked.

"Oh yeah. And we signed Charlie's girlfriend's back!" George recalled.

I paled. Crap. They were going to ruin everything…

"And then later, we saw her snogging some guy, who looked remarkably like Remus!" Fred added.

"That's right! And her friends payed us not to tell Charlie… that was a good concert." George finished, grinning evilly.

I could see Nymphadora blushing. She was glaring at the twins, and at that moment, she looked like she could murder them. The twins obviously thought so, because they started backing up the stairs. "You know Fred, I don't think dinner is ready yet… better go tell the others…" they ran up the stairs.

"Well. That was interesting." said Sirius, smirking. He turned to me. "So, you snogged my cousin? While she had a boyfriend? Family honour insists I kill you here and now, Moony…"

I glanced at Nymphadora. She rolled her eyes and nodded at me.

"Yes." I said quietly, looking at my shoes under the table.

Sirius burst out laughing. I looked up, bewildered. This wasn't exactly the reaction I had been expecting…

"That's priceless!" he was actually gulping for air, he was laughing that hard. "Moony, I guess because you're my best mate and all, I can let you off on the death charge…" he turned to Nymphadora. "May I ask, cousin, why you were kissing randoms at this concert?" he was crying now. Tears of mirth. Wonderful. Not.

She blushed, and looked determinedly away from me. "My _stupid_ friends thought it would be_ fun _to have a scavenger hunt for my birthday. I had all these stupid activities to do. Including…" she looked at me. "sorry."

"Its ok." as if I would mind kissing her in any situation.

Sirius found her apology even funnier. Behind me, Moody and Kingsley were having a good chuckle. Nymphadora gave them an evil glare, and pulled he wand out of her pocket. They both stopped immediately.

Thankfully, before Sirius could say anymore, Arthur and his two sons, ( Nymphadora blushed even deeper when Charlie grinned at her) Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape.

~X~

I hated Sirius so much. He was such an arse! I knew he'd try to set us up now, but, needless to say, a boyfriend was not at the top of my list right now. My job was getting way to hectic for me to have time to do that. It would also be extremely awkward, in light of the fact that Charlie, my ex-boyfriend was here. I knew he wouldn't be impressed if he found put about what happened at my party that year. Fortunately the meeting started soon, so Sirius couldn't make any snide comments. Unfortunately, the meeting was very short, only to introduce me, Charlie, and Bill, so we were all chatting within about half an hour. And, predictably, Sirius pulled me over to talk with Remus. Oh joy. What a night this was going to be.

**A/N: once again, sorry about how long it took to update! But please, show the love and review!!**


End file.
